A Night Time Affair
by November Glass
Summary: Dean and Cas get it on… Literally no plot, just smut with a touch of fluff at the end. See notes inside for warnings, etc.


**Title:** Night Time Affair

 **Author:** November Glass

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Description:** Dean and Cas get it on… Literally no plot, just smut with a touch of fluff at the end.

 **Rating:** Explicit/MA (it's just really graphic okay)

 **Warnings:** Hardcore slash, much smut.

 **Spoilers:** Season 4 (Cuz that's when Cas happens)

 **Ships:** Dean/Cas

 **Disclaimer:** Though I wish I did, I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, etc., nor do I have any official association with the show or production team.

 **Author's Notes:** I have a second chapter in mind, so if you guys like the first one, I'll write a second, more kinky sequel. Enjoy ;)

《●》

"Shhhhh," Dean said, glancing over at the sleeping form of his brother in the next bed. One wrong move and he and Cas would be busted. Dean couldn't let his brother know that he was screwing a freaking angel. Cas whimpered and squirmed a little underneath him and Dean glanced down at his half clothed lover. "I know, Cas. I'm getting there." He paused for a moment, smoothing the towel beneath him, which he had had the foresight to lay out, and when Cas let out another insistent whimper, Dean smirked at him, putting a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture.

Dean sat up a bit, straddling Cas so he could pull his own shirt off before lowering himself to rest atop the angel again. The sensation of their bare chests and hot bodies pressed together sent a little shiver down his spine. He fumbled with Cas' belt as he kissed him, then moved on to unbutton the angel's trousers as he kissed his jaw, then his neck. Cas let out a sound that was a mix between a whimper and a moan, which went straight to Dean's already hardened cock, making it throb.

As soon as Dean had Castiel's trousers unbuttoned, he eagerly pulled his boxers and pants down, and his dick gave a lustful throb at the sight of Cas' large erection. Dean laid on his back next to Cas, hastily tugging his own pants down, and his cock sprang free of its confines. Dean rolled over again to straddle Cas and they both let out a moan as their hard members were pinned together.

"Dean," Cas whimpered, "Dean please."

He sounded so helpless and desperate, and in that moment, all Dean wanted was to make Cas feel good, to take Cas and dominate him and give him exactly what he wanted. Dean silenced the angel with a heated kiss, reaching down with his right hand to grip Castiel's erection. Cas barely stifled a moan as Dean used his thumb to spread precum on his tip, rubbing the slit in a way he knew would drive the angel wild.

Dean kissed Castiel's chest, kissing down to his navel. Castiel let out a groan so loud that Dean paused, his heart beating out of his chest, praying that Sam wouldn't wake. Cas' hips bucked up, and Dean knew how to take a hint. He licked his dick from base to tip, then took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the warm flesh. Cas' cock was huge, so Dean slowly took more and more of him into his mouth, but not his whole member. Dean bobbed his head up and down as Castiel writhed beneath him, never taking in all of him. Cas made another ungodly sound, and Dean smiled around a mouthful of dick. Suddenly Cas' hand had a firm grip on Dean's hair, pushing his mouth down further on his cock. Dean nearly choked at the sudden force of the thrust, but he adapted to his length quickly, regaining his composure once he realised that Cas was close to climax.

The way the angel's body shook under his hands and moved to grind skin against skin so eagerly was a dead giveaway. Cas had to bite the back of his hand to suppress the moans that threatened to escape between his lips. He used his other hand to keep a firm grip on Dean's hair, thrusting into his mouth over and over again, almost violently. Dean began to rub his member against the soft towel mindlessly, searching for release. Then their eyes met. Dean looked up at Castiel to see that gaze upon him, burning like the hottest flame he'd ever seen. Cas was all sweat and passion, and Dean could feel the urgency in his quickening movements.

Then, with another thrust, Castiel came. Dean could feel his hot cum in his mouth, and he swallowed as much of it as he could. And then he lost it. The sight of Castiel, his hair a mess, his face sweaty sweaty and flushed, after sex fire in his eyes, was enough to push Dean right over the edge. With a loud moan Dean came, completely forgetting about Sam sleeping five feet away.

Dean let Cas' cock slip out of his mouth, panting heavily. He sat back, pulling the now sticky towel out from under Castiel, wrapping it up and lazily tossing it under the bed, hoping that he'd be able to wash it the next day without Sam noticing. Dean crawled up to lay next to Castiel, looking up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone before he wakes up in the morning," Cas said, looking back at him through sleepy eyes. Dean nodded silently, kissing him goodnight, tired and content. He fell asleep in the angel's arms.


End file.
